


A special visitor comes to break the hidden secrets

by Candyheart6



Category: Major Crimes (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-30 00:56:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13939140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candyheart6/pseuds/Candyheart6
Summary: Andy and his work colleagues get a surprise visit, little did he know it would change his life forever.





	A special visitor comes to break the hidden secrets

**Author's Note:**

> I wished this happened in the show. But unfortunately this show got cancelled, which was one of my favourite TV shows.  
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy reading this, and don't forget to leave a comment!

Nicole Flynn wanted to see her dad, because the last time she seen her dad was in Easter holiday. And now it's summer holiday and her dad never came to see her. So she decided to visit her dad at work, where she thought he would be. 

When she arrived at her destination, she got so excited, happy and nervous all at the same time. Not only because she get's to see her dad but, she also gets to see her dad's girlfriend.

When she came into the Major Crimes squad room, she saw everyone busy and no one noticed her at first, but then Provenza walked past her not realising who she was at first but then, when he turned back to look at her he realised who she was and then Provenza said cheerfully "Oh Nicole what a pleasant surprise," and he hugged her. Nicole hugged him back saying "Uncle Provenza, It's always so nice to see you, it's been so long." And she gave him a kiss on the cheeks, and her lipstick mark was left on his cheeks.

That's when everyone stopped what they were doing and looked from their desk to see who that person was. She was a tall and stunning beautiful woman. She looked like she was in her mid 20's. She had long curly brunette hair, just like Sharon Raydor. She wore a tight black dress with black heels and small silver hoop earrings and she looked a bit like Andy Flynn. That's when Andy came and hugged her and gave her a kiss on the cheeks. And said "Baby girl, what are you doing here." Nicole replied cheerfully "Daddy I was missing you so much and you never came to visit me so I decided to come and surprise you." Andy said "I am so sorry I never came but I had no time, I was busy with work, If I had time I would have came for a visit. But I am glad you came here to visit me, now this day just became the best day I had in weeks." Andy Flynn hugged her daughter again, and then they both started to talk like they always do when they have a chance to visit. They forgotten that the whole Major Crimes team were just staring at them. When at that moment Amy Sykes shouted "umm, sorry to disturb your lovely meeting, but hi, I'm Amy Sykes." And that's when the whole of Major Crimes team introduced themselves to her. Apart from Captain Sharon Raydor.

Sharon Raydor was busy in her office completing files that had to be sent within 3 days time. But when she heard noises coming from outside her office, she had to see what the noise was about, since it was disturbing her work. When she got out of her office she didn't even have the chance to see her properly because Nicole spotted her and at that moment Nicole Flynn came running happily and excitingly towards Sharon and gave her a big warm cuddly hug, which was filled with love and care. And she said cheerfully to Sharon Raydor "Sharon, I'm so glad to see you again, I cannot believe that my dad was hiding you away from me. When I seen you at my wedding, I knew that you guys were a couple. You two were the perfect couple there. And after both of you guys left everyone was talking about you guys. And do you know what?, I'm proud of my dad because he is not going to date anyone that is so much younger than him anymore, now that he has you." And Nicole gave her another hug.

Everyone was shocked, apart from Provenza because he knew what was going on between them. But the other's didn't realise that Andy Flynn has been taking the captain out when they were all off duty and no one even noticed. Provenza warned Andy Flynn that it would come and bite him in the ass someday, and he was right! Sharon Raydor and Andy Flynn were both shocked and embarrassed at the same time. That was too much secret information that came in front of everyone within 5 minutes. Sharon's face became so red and so did Andy's, they were both shy and speechless. 

And then at that moment when Andy Flynn wanted to say something, Sharon Raydor called him, "umm, Andy can I see you in my office for a moment please." "okay, captain," Andy said. And then Nicole Flynn spoke again, "Oh I didn't know that your girlfriend is your captain, well today I found out lots of secrets about my dad and ... my new mom."

Then again everyone looked surprised and shocked at the same time. Then Sharon called Andy again, but this time she shouted angrily, "ANDY FLYNN CAN I SEE YOU IN MY OFFICE, NOW!" Andy ran into her office and shut the door behind him so that no one hears what they would talk about. But obviously everyone out there would be talking about what happened a while ago. 

As soon as Andy Flynn shut the door their conversation started. Sharon was the first person to speak. "Andy how could you not tell me about this earlier when you took me out as a friend? And your daughter thinks that I'm your girlfriend. And did you hear what she said afterwards? A NEW MOM!!! Now Andy, would you like to explain this to me, please." Well, umm, Sharon, I'm so sorry you had to hear it like this. I wanted to tell you in person that Nicole, thought that we were dating when I took you to the nutcracker and the wedding. She phoned me a month ago asking me about you. She thought that your my girlfriend, and when I wanted to correct her, trying to say we just friends. Her husband heard and my ex wife and everyone there. So I had to pretend and just go with it. And about the other thing, my ex wife died 2 weeks ago, she was pretty close to her, and she was devastated, but she wasn't that sad because she came up to me a day or 2 after her mother's funeral and told me, that she was sad that her mom died but she still has a chance of having another mom, and that I'm the only one that has her. She was so excited and happy that I didn't have the heart to tell her the truth about us. I am so sorry about this Sharon. If you want I could go out and tell her the truth that we are just friends?" 

After Sharon Raydor heard the whole story she decided to play along to make Nicole Flynn feel happy again. After knowing what had happened to her mom. Sharon came out of her office and hugged Nicole Flynn tightly the same way she hugged hugged her. And Sharon smiled with tears of joy and said "yes Nicole, I am your dad's girlfriend."

And when Nicole heard that coming out of Sharon's mouth she was so happy that she screamed and cried tears of joy. She said excitedly, "I really can't wait for you to be my mom, and I know that you would keep me happy and most of all you would never stop a smile from appearing on my dad's face. He already does do all of that when he sees you, because I have seen it myself when he was dancing with you on my wedding day. And by the way, you looked so beautiful in that long red dress that you wore to my wedding. I think red is really your colour. And one more thing, it's really important ... I LOVE YOU!. And you are the perfect woman for my dad." After saying all that she gave Sharon Raydor a kiss on the cheeks. And she told her dad that she is staying at the hotel with her kids and husband, but her dad gave her his house key and told her to bring them all to his house, and he would bring Sharon with him tonight so that everyone can meet her again. After Andy said that, Nicole said her goodbyes and left the Major Crimes building, leaving all of Andy's friends in complete shock. No one even spoke, Provenza suddenly collapsed saying, "OH MY GOD!" Everyone ran to help him and check if he was alright. They all kept on staring at Andy Flynn and Sharon Raydor.


End file.
